


好久不见

by annasho35207



Series: 短杂类脑洞合集 [15]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, 队狼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207





	好久不见

给自己点了根事后烟，透过薄薄的烟雾看着身边正闭眼休憩的男人。

手还在微微颤抖着，也不知道是因为刚刚热烈却也混乱的性爱还是因为此刻心里无以名状的诸多情绪。Logan想这事儿有点儿操蛋了，故地重游却跟前男友偶遇，不但又一次纠缠不清了俩人还他妈的滚了床。

这一切是怎么变成这样的？Logan不禁认真的将回忆退到几小时之前……

今年气温格外反常，Logan生活的那个城市始终没有下雪。如刀子一样凛冽的寒风吹得人只想缩成一团，那些烈酒也像带着冰碴儿一样咂巴不出半点滋味儿。收拾了行囊，没有去往温暖舒适的夏日海滨，反而，他去了同样寒冷的另一个北方城市。

这里有Logan认为最美的雪，也有他觉得最好喝的酒。可这里，Logan有很久没有踏足过了，就像那些被他拼命想要打压回去的记忆。谁还没年轻过，没点儿不当吃不当喝的海誓山盟不是？Logan总是这么调侃自己，仿佛这样就能让那些午夜梦回跑出来的念头变成真正的笑话。

离自己落脚的酒店不远有一家小酒馆，那里是Logan以前最常光顾的小店。这次也不例外，只是老板已经换了人，酒虽然一样好喝，但总不免有些物是人非的感慨。

这天，Logan去得早了些。店里还没有客人，只有那个秃了顶的中年老板在吧台后面忙活着。老式唱片机里播着那些陈旧泛黄的岁月，在昏昏欲睡的午后让人的脑子里总是翻腾出些以为被遗忘的片段，压也压不住。

清脆的铃铛声打破了微醺的气氛，飘落的轻雪随着来人推门而入。Logan甚至没有转身过去瞧上一眼，兀自坐在那儿跟回忆死磕。

“呦？有日子没见了！忙呢？”老板热络地打着招呼，听上去是个老主顾。

“嗯，进山了，逮着伙儿偷猎的。”来人开口，裹挟着凛冬的萧瑟沉声说道。

Logan哑然失笑，想着是自己老了，几杯酒下肚怎么听人说话都能听出一股莫名的熟悉感。不过，这倒是确实勾起了Logan的些许心思，搭讪一下说不定等会儿就能和这个声音的主人在酒店里热乎乎的来一发。

他转过去，看着那人将罩在头上的棉衣兜帽扯下。浮在上面的雪因为温暖的室温化成了一颗颗小水珠，最后陷在布料里形成点点深色的水印。

以前就告诉过他，进门之前先抖掉身上的浮雪。

Logan也不知道自己为什么脑子里只有这样一个想法，看着眼前的人明明应该有更多的情绪才对。还是酒闹的，Logan心想。

“好久不见，Logan。”俩人互相看了一会儿，还是那人先开了口。

“嗯，好久不见，瘦子。”

Logan只是看着Scott的嘴开开合合，他一个字都没有听进去。那些喝下去的酒精全都涌上了头，让Logan的视野除开固定在Scott身上以外的地方都在扭曲旋转，甚至闪烁着诡异的斑驳光点。偶尔讷讷地回应着，算是礼貌的敷衍。

两人没再继续虚伪的寒暄，对坐着喝着老板续上的烈酒。偶尔碰下杯，算是多年的默契。

看天色不早了，已经有不少酒客陆陆续续地前来光顾。Logan也觉得，是时候离开了，毕竟即使喝到打烊最后还是要自己爬回酒店去吐。

离开座位时，脚下虚浮眼看着就要栽向一边，被Scott一把拽住才免于受伤和尴尬。Logan朝着Scott挥了挥手，嘴里念叨着没事就走出了酒馆。

刚一出门就被冷风灌了个透心凉，赶快紧了紧身上棉衣便往酒店走。吸了吸鼻子，全是风雪，倒是让脑子清醒了不少。没有什么太矫情的想法，来这，就是放任那些过去再一次占满自己的心。只不过这突如其来的，是过去本人而已。其实，这中间并没有什么撕心裂肺的狗血纠葛，所以再次相遇才能心平气和的坐在一起喝上两杯。理智上是知道这些早就是过去式，却不知怎地在看到对方第一眼就止不住心里可劲儿闹腾的酸痛。不知道把心上的朱砂痣抠了会有多大的创面，流出的脓血会不会淹了那篇儿翻不过去的老黄历。

Logan仰在沙发里，看着打转的天花板。眼神直愣愣盯着，脑子也跟着一起转啊转的。那时候也是像现在这样旅行到这里，在那间小酒馆里遇到了那时候即将毕业的Scott。一切都是那么自然的发生了，一夜情热恋然后两人决定在这里定下来。那四年过得很快，两人从无到有日子过得也还算顺遂。生活总有些你看不见却不容忽视的坎儿在那儿等着绊你个狗吃屎，倒不是谁的错，就是那些承诺代表的沉重让两人无以为继。那天早上，Logan迈出房门之后就知道，以后这两个字可以从自己的人生里剔除了。

其实，分开之后的第一年，Logan回来过。看着房门上的出售布告，仿佛是在嘲笑自己的异想天开。只待了一天，Logan便匆匆离开再也没有踏足过这里。

Logan侧头看着窗外，雪花很大却不密集，和记忆中的那晚很像。找不到打火机的自己在去便利店的路上，被来还自己遗忘在酒馆里的打火机的大男孩叫住。那些雪落在他头上，脸上，长长的睫毛上也挂着些许，却笑得温暖。

站起身，Logan决定出去走走，酒店里的憋闷空气简直能要了他的命。  
刚踏出酒店的大门，Logan下意识的看了一眼花坛边的位置。他呆立在原地，看着风雪中不知站了多久的男人走向自己。

什么话都没说，两人把全部的力气都用来相互拥抱。

热水浇在头上，化去了那些风雪带来的冰冷，热度在两人之间不断攀升。水汽氤氲的浴室里，两具赤裸的身体紧密纠缠。谁也不想将距离多拉开来哪怕一点，激烈的碰撞让洒下的水流飞溅得到处都是。

没人去在意那如同战后劫难一样的浴室，Logan被按在柔软的床铺里时，身上还带着没有完全擦干的水珠。Scott也没好到哪里，顺着额前垂下的发滴落在胸膛上形成一道道向下的水痕。

Scott压上去，捕捉到Logan的嘴唇。和那从刚才遇见起的迫切不同，这会儿的Scott倒是彻底将动作放慢放缓了起来。他含着Logan的唇，用舌尖舔濡着那被风霜刻染出裂纹的干燥唇瓣。他将Logan的嘴唇舔得湿软，覆上了一层透明的水泽才将其放开。轻敲开Logan的牙关，将舌头探进去，勾着Logan来回翻转搅动。Logan发出一声充满快慰的叹息，他将Scott缠得更紧，以此来表达他对这一切的渴望和怀恋。

两个人根本不知道将这吻进行了多久，直到Logan觉得自己因缺氧而微微感到头昏，这才稍微推了推Scott的肩头使两人得以喘息。Scott挤在Logan被分开的两腿中间，两人的性器紧贴在一块儿，这会儿都已抬头硬了起来。Logan抬手圈住Scott的脖子，任由他在自己的脸上不停的啄吻。

那些吻太过细碎，且没有章法。动作上尽极着轻缓与柔和，甚至不去掩饰那之中太多互相冲突的情感对撞，那双捧住Logan脸颊的手，也在矛盾中隐隐颤抖着。

Scott含住Logan乳尖挑逗时，惹得Logan不住的更向床铺里缩着身子。娇软的肉在牙齿的蹂躏下变得肿胀，麻痒又不时传来一阵刺痛。Logan扭着身子，想躲开却被按着腰动弹不得。Scott把Logan的两颗乳头舔得满是口水，翘在那儿闪着亮光。还似不满意一样，又凑过去嘬了起来。手也不老实的在Logan的腰间画着圈圈，他是故意的，绝对是，Logan心想。

自打分开的这些年，Logan并不缺些胡天胡地的露水姻缘，但玩乐过了也就过了。无论是跟谁在床上总缺着那么点儿心情，自己是对方也是。身上那些敏感点也大多在那些草草的前戏中被遗忘了多时，甚至连Logan自己都大抵忘却了。

Logan在Scott那时轻时重的抚触下，身体开始轻微的打着颤，眼眶周围泛起了浅浅的血色。

Scott的舌尖顶在Logan的马眼上，沿着硬起的柱身一路向下舔去，却并没有如Logan所想的那样更深入的吞含。他舔向Logan的会阴，在那处平整上吸含啃噬，只偶尔地用舌头轻扫过后穴和阴囊。

Logan被这只撩拨不深入的前戏吊足了兴致，他一只脚踏上Scott的肩膀。使力地踩下去，看似抗拒实则意在催促。

Scott抓过自己肩上那只给自己添事儿的脚，惩罚似地用牙齿尖利的那一边轻咬住了Logan的大脚趾。突如其来的锐痛让Logan倒吸了口气，本能地想把自己的脚从对方的控制中抽离，但是被牢牢拽住的脚踝令他只能任由Scott啃咬自己。

虽说不上使了多大的力气，可就是疼。那种疼由脚趾传进心里，再慢慢扩大。Scott觉得Logan在发泄着自己的愤怒，这让他觉得委屈。对，他Logan一个几十岁的大老爷们儿觉得委屈了，甚至还她妈的有些憋屈。那感觉就像是有人往心上杵刀子，明明疼得打人却因为自己没资格只能原地挺着干嚎。

Logan不是那种无声无息吞着委屈的孬种，可能当年确实自以为是地矫情过，但到了这把年纪，再不顺着自己的心可就真的再没几年好折腾了。

他用力地挣巴，疼什么的也不管了，一只脚没力气另一只也使上。

这倒是正好遂了Scott的心意，将两只脚一起抓在手里。一只啃地大脚趾上一圈清晰的齿印发红充血，另一只被他抓着抵在自己的胸口。他将那只饱受摧残的脚趾含在嘴里，像糖一样舔着像Logan的阴茎一样挑逗着。等到整个大脚趾都湿透了，又换到了第二根。直到最后一根脚趾都被舔湿，再回到大脚趾上来继续。

这确实很好的安抚了Logan，那些刚升起来想要闹腾的心思也逐渐变成了“去他妈的先来一炮，爽完再吵”。

报复似的蜷曲起踩在Scott胸前的脚趾，没轻没重地拨弄起Scott胸前浅褐色的乳头。他自找的，Logan心想，谁让他把自己的脚摆在了那热乎乎的胸膛上。垂眼看向那硬邦邦翘着的阴茎在自己搓弄乳头时反射性地抬动，Logan决定让自己脚下的动作再浪点儿，嘴里的哼叫再骚点儿。反正，不管是自己先欲求不满地骑上Scott，还是Scott忍不下去了扑上来干自己，这些年在身体和心里空出来洞今天总归是要被填满的。

估摸着是被Logan一下一下地给撩出了邪火儿，Scott将Logan的两条大腿分得更开。他把自己整个人结结实实地压在Logan跟身上。两个硬起来多高的阴茎就那么赤裸的毫无保留的贴合在一块儿，滑腻的体液被相互涂满柱身，那股黏答答的声音在粗重的喘息中越发清晰刺耳。

Scott皱着眉头瞪向Logan，这是进屋以来他所流露出让Logan感觉到最有真实感的表情。那皱起的眉头，视线中流露出的愤怒——这才是Scott对着自己该有的样子。这样就能堵住Logan那句马上就要脱口而出的“为什么你会在这里？”，只要不再带着那些让人怀恋的温柔，Logan就能把这一切当成一炮就完的买卖，彻底绝了仿佛重新跳动的心。

“终于舍得不当个没吃饱饭只知道啃脚丫子的狗了？我还以为几年不见你就阳痿了。”嘴里说着气死人不偿命的浑话，下身也不忘挑衅似得扭摆着。

Scott一声不吭，只是有些用力地碾过Logan的唇。这倒是一点儿都没变，以前每次Logan犯了浑说些着三不着两的话，Scott辩驳不过那些混账的歪理，干脆就用这一招儿。那会儿Scott不过二十多岁，自己也才三十挂个零，亲得俩人性起了，就滚到床上热热乎乎的来一发。有什么都在狠话骚话，干得时候都说过。

仔细想想，以前的Scott也没这么个蒸不熟煮不烂的倔劲儿。虽是比同龄人要稳重懂事，说到底还是半大孩子，有什么总逃不过Logan这个混世老油条的眼睛。

可眼前这个人，Logan倒是不明白了。

看着那劲头儿仿佛是要活吃了自己，下身那一下重过一下的摩擦也不像闹着玩儿的。可这手一直扣着自己的腕子，跟那锈死了的老虎钳子一样紧，就算他Logan再怎么皮糙肉厚回头也免不了要青紫上几天。可倒是规矩，完全没了先前那似寻找更似确认的抚摸。

Logan的脑子在这掠夺一般的亲吻中变得越来越迟钝，茫茫然地连被翻了个身也没有什么扑棱的反抗。

Logan还处在缺氧的空白中，两片饱满的臀瓣被分开，臀缝中被埋进一条粗大火热的阴茎也只是引来他一声呻吟。他意识到自己终于要被那条时常出现在自己春梦中的阴茎贯穿，他本能地塌下腰略微翘起屁股。

Scott的阴茎在股沟中不停地来回抽动，烫得Logan也开始迎合起扭动着自己的屁股。太久没有过的空虚感席卷着Logan，他向后伸手抓着Scott的胯将他按向自己。穴口反射性的收缩着，看样子大有要一口将Scott吞下去的架势。

Logan把脸埋进枕头，他心里有点儿矛盾。他身体对Scott的渴望不是假的，从见面就水里来火里去的心思更不是假的。可真到了该见真章儿的时候，Logan倒有些矫情起会不会被Scott察觉自己那屁股除了他就基本没认过别人的老二。

这么些年不见，Logan怀疑身后压着的人是不是活得回去了。那会儿虽然人年轻，但做起事来总有点儿老成持重的感觉，相比之下倒是自己这个虚长几岁的家伙脾气打实的臭。做爱的时候自己倒成了那个垂涎人家年轻肉体的急色鬼，扑上去连嘬带啃的也没个轻重。反而Scott这个应该正值性欲旺盛精虫上脑的年纪的人，多数时间里是隐忍克制的。技术说不上多好，那耐心周到的劲头儿总能把Logan爽得嗷嗷叫。

可这会儿，自己那屁股蛋子被他抓在手里，跟揉面团一样，又是拉扯又是揉捏的。他该死的老二要捅不捅的，随着手上的动作磨得心里的火气一蹿多高的饥渴。遭殃的还有自己的脖子和肩膀，但凡有肉的地方这混蛋拿牙啃了个遍。

“你个狼崽子……”

话音儿还没落地，就瞧着Logan身子一僵，紧接着就像蹦上岸的鱼可劲儿的在Scott身子底下折腾。那上头压着的Scott，也丝毫没有让步意思。

俩人较劲了好一会儿，Logan放弃似得卸了力气，把自己个儿闷在枕头里喘着粗气。Scott也静静地将头抵在Logan的左背上的蝴蝶骨处，吻得轻柔。

Logan想，刚才后背上突然落下的滚烫液体应该是自己的错觉。这人当年还是块嫩豆腐也没见过有服软抱屈的时候，沉下脸来怼人的时候跟温和绅士一点儿边儿都挂不上。惹急了的时候，嘴巴不管用直接上手也是常有的事情。怎地就变成了趴在自己背上一声不吭，看不懂猜不透的人了？！

Logan琢磨了一会儿，好像咂摸明白了这颇有点儿撕心裂肺滋味儿的沉默相拥。

“今天不操了，我给你弄出来。”Logan抓过Scott的手，开始一根一根的舔。然后又将食指和中指含在嘴里，照着口交的节奏收紧自己的嘴巴晃动着头。

Scott没动，也没说话。

Logan重重的叹了口气，说道：“后面太久没用了，我怕明天肛裂进医院。”

Scott把Logan翻过来，把他俩的阴茎一起握在手里。

接下来的事情，除了高热的情欲和混乱的思绪，Logan唯一清楚的就是Scott在自己耳边那一声又一声的“Logan！”

————————拉灯————————

滚烫的烟灰掉落在手上，烫的Logan一激灵，赶紧抖掉。他这一动，倒是弄醒了躺在旁边闭目休息的Scott。

伸手从放在Logan另外一头儿的烟盒里抽出了一根。

Logan一愣，讷讷地开口道：“你以前不抽烟的……”说着，便下意识的摸索打火机想要去给Scott点烟。

Scott按着他没让他动，揽过Logan的头自己凑过去对上Logan嘴边叼着的烟。俩人深吸一口，火光乍亮后就完成了一次火种传递。

烟雾袅绕在Logan的眼前，昏暗的室内光线让Logan愈发的感觉看不清楚Scott的脸。只有那一点火光，忽闪着。

“从那天早上开始抽的，不过平时不怎么抽，就偶尔想你了会抽得凶一些。”Scott的声音也平静了不少，淡淡的就像在自言自语。“什么时候走？”

“后天吧。”Logan捻灭了烧到尽头的烟，沉默再一次在两人中间蔓延。

“明天一早我回保护区。”接着又是漫长又压抑的沉默。

“家里电话没变。”  
“你现在电话多少？”

俩人几乎同时出声。

接下来没再有什么下文，好像夜深了两人都睡着了。

下一次吧，Logan想。总得把伤口上烂透的那些肉挖掉，才好弄明白接下去是该愈合还是该撒盐。


End file.
